


Shepard's Apartment

by Michael_Ackart



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Shepard, Custom Commander Shepard, Dom Kaidan, Explicit Sexual Content, Kaidan Porn Week, M/M, ME 1, Pinnacle Station spoilers, Porn, Smut, Spanking, Top!Kaidan, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Ackart/pseuds/Michael_Ackart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan had to admit it was a nice little apartment on Intai'sei and they did deserve a small break. But that didn't excuse how completely idiotic Shepard was for taking Ahern up on his challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shepard's Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution to Kaidan Porn Week over on tumblr! Graphic smut, no shame. I hope you enjoy~
> 
> **fairtomato.tumblr.com**

“Come on, Kaidan. It’ll be nice. Better than sitting in the Normandy,” Shepard whined.

“Fine,” the lieutenant finally sighed. “I’m still mad at you though.”

A smirk graced the brunette’s features and his voice dropped in pitch. “I’ll make it up to you. Promise.” He knew Kaidan was unhappy but he was convinced that by the end of the night, Kaidan would forget all about it.

The Normandy was headed to the Alliance colony of Intai’sei, where an apartment Shepard just recently won waited. That was why the lieutenant was angry. Well, sort of. Kaidan had been watching him in the combat simulator on Pinnacle Station and fought with him on the tougher missions once all of Vidinos’ records were beaten. But then Admiral Ahern was challenging him to a suicide mission with the safeties off that mimicked his fight from the First Contact War. Cal agreed to it without so much as a glance his boyfriend’s way. Ahern was putting up his place on the colony but Shepard was betting his goddamn life.

 _That_ was what pissed Kaidan off.

He insisted on fighting with Shepard and, although fairly battered by the end, they survived. He never doubted it but he still thought it completely irresponsible of Cal to needlessly risk his life. Shepard argued that they wouldn’t really have let the first human Spectre die and Ahern was just putting on a tough front to intimidate him.

Kaidan wasn’t so convinced. But there he was, getting ready to be dropped off in the Mako soon so they could spend the night at the apartment. He volunteered to pack their overnight bag and as he stuffed things into it, he did feel his anger dissipating. Shepard was kind of crazy—hell, everyone on board this ship probably was—but these insane stunts were a part of the reason he loved Cal so much. He wouldn’t say that out loud (the commander’s smugness would just be unbearable) but he was secretly thrilled at the idea of spending the night alone with his boyfriend in an actual apartment.

10101010101

The place wasn’t too shabby. The living space and sleeping area were combined into one large room with a wide window overlooking other buildings. There was a small kitchen and a bathroom with an actual bathtub big enough for the two men. One of the walls was lined with weapons and served as a reminder of what colonial life was really like. As Cal toured around, Kaidan put the bag he carried down so it was out of the way but still easily in reach. He walked to the middle of the room and stared at the younger man.

“Strip,” he suddenly ordered.

Shepard’s gaze darted over to him. He looked unsure that he had heard right. He was always in the mood to play but hadn't thought Kaidan would be up for their game so soon.

“I said strip. Don’t make me repeat myself again.”

“I thought you were mad...” he murmured, even as he started unbuttoning his pants.

“Oh, I am. That’s why you need to be taught a lesson.” He heard the way Shepard’s breath hitched and knew the younger man was trying hard to hide his smile.

“I tried to apologize,” Cal played along. His shirt was flung off, his boots and socks quick to follow.

“And I don’t believe you. I think you’d do it again.”

He stood there with arms crossed as he watched his lover take all his clothing off. Cal waited for more orders when he was finished, enjoying the fact that he was completely naked while Kaidan was still dressed. His emerald eyes followed the older man as he moved towards the couch and sat down.

“Give me the bag. Then over my lap.”

Shepard handed it off as instructed then crawled over Kaidan's knees. He could feel amber eyes boring into his exposed ass before feeling a hand tracing the skin. Kaidan rubbed up his thigh then grabbed a handful of his ass. Shepard gasped, anticipation building up inside him as he waited for the only thing that could happen next. An arm rested heavily against his lower back—a reminder not to squirm—then the second hand cracked down against him. He cried out, his entire body tensing. Kaidan spanked him again a moment later.

Shepard felt so vulnerable like this and he loved it. A hand ran along his stinging ass cheeks almost soothingly and then it was smacking the firm globes again and again. The brunette’s voice was somewhere between a cry and a moan, his hips writhing either to crawl away or to grind his dick against Kaidan’s thigh.

“Are you actually _humping_ my leg? You slut,” Kaidan growled, their flesh meeting again. A desperate moan escaped Cal’s lips and Kaidan revelled in the rock hard erection pressed against his leg. Shepard’s ass was bright red now. “Stay still.” He reached over and unzipped the bag. While his hand sifted through their stuff, he saw Cal trying to sneak a peek. Green eyes met amber before Shepard sheepishly pressed his forehead against the couch cushion. Kaidan held back a laugh and continued his search.

Shepard wondered what his boyfriend was looking for. He should’ve expected Kaidan to pack some of their things from the sexy drawer. But the lieutenant had still been mad when he went to their cabin (or at least, he thought so) and Cal didn’t give it another thought. Now here he was—red ass, hard cock, and heavily anticipating Kaidan’s next move.

He shivered when fingers spread his cheeks apart and cold lube dripped between them. Kaidan rubbed through the slick substance.

“I’m surprised,” he muttered casually, as if the sexiest person he knew wasn’t bent naked over his lap. “Who knew you’d get this hard and needy over a spanking?”

Oh, they both knew this would happen. It certainly wasn’t the first time. Cal wanted to answer, but it was probably better that he didn’t sass back, and his retort was forgotten as soon as Kaidan slid two fingers inside him. The brunette clenched around them, wishing they were a cock instead. Kaidan’s free hand slapped his searing hot ass once more, feeling it tense again.

Shepard groaned as Kaidan started moving harder inside him. A hand rubbed circles along his back in deep contrast to what the other was doing.

“Beg,” the lieutenant ordered right before he found Shepard’s prostate. The commander cried out instead of answering, his entire body on fire.

“P-please, Kaidan.”

“Please, what?”

“Please, please fuck me,” he cried out, his hips pushing up on their own. When he heard the older man’s chuckle, he knew Kaidan was still up to something.

“Okay.”

But Kaidan didn’t move to get Shepard in position or to take off his own clothes. Instead he grabbed something and pressed it against the commander’s hole. Cal groaned when he realized the object being pushed inside him was a vibrator. The moment it was in all the way, it started buzzing and Kaidan pulled it back. He thrust it in quickly, smirking when Shepard’s hips arched up and he moaned.

Cal wanted to curse at Kaidan and call him names but he held his tongue. It wouldn’t be worth it, not this time. Instead he just tried to concentrate on the pleasure. After a few thrusts, Kaidan shifted enough to unzip his own tightened pants. Shepard paid little attention because the older man took that moment to push the vibrator in deep and keep it there.

“K-Kaidan,” he whimpered needily.

“I shouldn’t let you come at all tonight,” he growled. “Do you know how scared I was today?”

“Huh?” he murmured, only half-listening.

“We’re in danger all the time and you wanted to add to that? To prove what?”

The vibrations stopped and he felt Kaidan pull the toy out of him. That got his attention. “You were with me. Nothing would’ve actually happened to us.”

“You don’t _know_ that.”

Shepard flipped himself onto his back so he could actually look at the older man. He thought Kaidan was over this. “Yes, I do. Do you know how absolutely fucked Ahern would’ve been if the Alliance found out? We’re way more likely to die in an alley on the Citadel.” He sat up, trying to forget that he had no clothes and an erection as he attempted a serious conversation. “Yes, we're put in a lot of danger. But that’s just an unfortunate fact our lives.”

“I know,” he hissed. “That’s not what I mean. You don’t have to be reckless all the time. Not everything needs to be turned into some dangerous stunt.”

“I...that’s just how I am.”

Kaidan’s eyes narrowed and he turned his gaze to the window instead.

Shepard stared at him a moment before cupping his face. “I’m not going anywhere, Kay.” And it hit him that his decisions didn’t affect only him now. He never cared much about consequences but he was in a relationship with someone he loved now and he needed to consider Kaidan’s feelings too.

“Look, I don’t expect you to live in a bubble, I know the reality of our lives but...just try to be careful sometimes? I worry about you too much as it is.”

“Okay. I’m sorry. Really, I am.” And this time, the words were genuine. He caressed Kaidan's face and they kissed softly for a few seconds.

Kaidan sighed. “You are infuriating and reckless and...it’s part of why I love you. Asshole.” He groaned when Shepard straddled his lap.

“I love you too. Now...I’m fine, you’re fine, and we still have an entire night to ourselves in this apartment. I say we take full advantage of that.”

“Agreed,” he murmured.

“You can even punish me again if you want.”

Kaidan raised an eyebrow. “Are you really trying to give _me_ permission? Do you need to be reminded who's in charge here?”

The smirk Cal sported was wiped from his face a moment later when he was suddenly floating in the air, a blue haze around him. “No fair,” he complained as the L2 grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the bed.

“Shut up. You like my biotics.”

This was true. He grunted when the lift he was caught in faded and he tumbled onto the mattress. “Come on, Kaidan. Don’t you wanna fuck me?”

He didn’t say the obvious answer. Instead he stripped off his clothes while Shepard eagerly watched. He grabbed the bottle of lube and tossed it on the bed before joining Cal. Shepard was kissed thoroughly and the younger man spread his legs so Kaidan could settle between them. But he broke the kiss off and arched in surprise when Kaidan shoved the vibrator back up his ass. He pulled back with a grin and watched the toy repeatedly disappear inside his boyfriend.

“K-Kaidan, _please._ ”

He thrust it in faster and Cal’s voice came out in breathless little moans. The commander begged to be fucked but received no relief. The ache in his balls was painful as he held his own legs open. Kaidan plunged the vibrator in deep and held it there again. His own cock was rock hard and he slowly stroked it as he watched Shepard writhe. The brunette craned his neck up and gree eyes locked onto Kaidan's.

“I need you,” Cal whispered.

Kaidan's smugness fizzled out when he heard the raw emotion in his boyfriend’s voice. He took the toy out and turned it off before tossing it on the floor. Then the older man was covering Shepard’s body with his own and melding their lips together. The commander eagerly rubbed against him, arms wrapping around Kaidan as they kissed. The lieutenant grinded back, cock sliding against the crease in Shepard’s ass. Cal sucked in a deep breath when the other man started pushing against him. He opened up and eagerly swallowed Kaidan’s cock.

He let the air in his lungs out as a long moan and he felt the other man’s hips flush against his. His whole body trembled as Kaidan began thrusting into him, all the teasing had obviously taken its toll. Kaidan’s movements were slow but deep and Shepard just lay there with legs wide open. He was moaning loudly, glad he didn’t have to hold back or keep quiet. It was driving Kaidan crazy and he drove faster into the younger man.

“Does it feel good?” he panted.

“Yes!” Shepard answered, his back arching. “God, so fucking good.”

He knew Cal wasn’t just saying that. They’d been together long enough that they were learning each other’s bodies well and he could tell Cal really did feel ‘so fucking good.’ It did wonders to his ego and his cock to know he could bring Shepard so much pleasure. He hooked his arms with Cal’s legs and braced his hands on the mattress. The commander whimpered as Kaidan fucked him harder, his throat feeling raw. His green eyes were half-open but he wasn’t looking at anything in particular.

Kaidan was mesmerized by the image. He didn’t know what he would do if he could never have Shepard like this again. If he couldn’t see, talk, or hold him. Cal dying haunted his thoughts more than he liked to admit and sometimes he felt utterly helpless. During those times, all he could do was hold Cal close and just hope everybody made it out of this alive. That was all anyone could do.

He was brought back to the present when Shepard tightened around his cock. He looked down to see Cal’s head turned to the side with his eyes squeezed shut. “You’re gonna cum just like this, huh?” he asked. “With nothing but my dick inside you.” He smacked Shepard’s ass and groaned as the man clenched around him again. “You fucking cock slut.”

Cal could only moan in response, both of them knowing it was true. His fingers dug into the sheets harshly, if Kaidan kept pounding him just like that-

His back arched off the bed and a cry vaguely resembling _Kaidan!_ escaped his mouth as he came hard onto his stomach. He spasmed deliciously around the older man, still getting fucked as Kaidan tried to find his own end.

A hand smacked Shepard’s ass again. He was close, especially after seeing Cal come from no other stimulation other than his cock—it was definitely one of his favorite things to watch. His thrusts lost their rhythm as he finally orgasmed inside his lover and filled Cal. When his hips stuttered to a stop, he held himself just above Shepard, foreheads touching as they both panting. He pulled out, moving onto his back as Cal rolled to his side to face him.

Kaidan grabbed his hand, thumb stroking over Cal’s gently, a great contrast to their previous actions. Shepard smiled.

“I know I said I wouldn’t pull anymore crazy stunts but if it leads to this...” the commander said.

Kaidan glanced at him lazily. “Next time you decide to do something wild, just let me in on it first.”

Cal promised he would as he snuggled up against Kaidan with a laugh.


End file.
